dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Legend of Mr. Satan
The Legend of Mr. Satan (full name: Dragonball Comic: the Legend of Mr. Satan) is a Web Comic written and drawn on Deviantart by Wouter Jaegers, AKA The Great Saiyaman and RastaSaiyaman. Started in 2014 running for five years until completed in 2019. Its premise is inspired by Dragon Ball Multiverse's What If? stories. To quote Jaegers: "But among the stories (in Dragon Ball Multiverse), I noticed that there was no "what if?" with Mr. Satan. And so I decided to create such a story myself. What if Mr. Satan trained under Muten Roshi and became a true Z-fighter?" During the 23th Tenkaichi Budokai, Mark Satan is one of the many would be contestants. Determined to become a student in Chapa-O's school, his life will however take a new turn after seeing his idol effortlessly defeated by Goku. Mr. Satan then makes a decision that will change his life. He decides to talk to Goku, quickly befriending him. Goku introduces him to Muten Roshi and after the tournament, Mr Satan starts his training in Kame House. The story continues from that point, showing how different from his canon counterpart this Mark Satan will become thanks to the influence of Roshi's training and his friendship with the Z-fighters. The comic is basically a retelling of the events of Dragon Ball Z from this changed Mr. Satan's point of view. https://www.deviantart.com/rastasaiyaman/gallery/66135588/Dragon-Ball-fancomic-Legend-of-Mr-Satan The canon story is adapted to include Mr. Satan and Videl in a way that makes it believable but Mr. Satan's role only takes effect during the events of the Saiyan invasion saga. Mr. Satan Trains with the Z-fighters at Kami-sama's look out, while there he is taught: * The Buku-Jutsu flight technique by Tenshinhan * The Kamehameha blast by Kuririn * And after losing a bet with Yamucha is dared to grow a mustache, resulting in his signature look. Mr. Satan fights along against Nappa but gets injured too severely to be of any use in the fight. When Goku heals him with a Senzu, Mr. Satan makes an attempt at Vegeta's life by striking him in between his shoulder blades, only to be kicked away by the latter, again injuring him to the point that he no longer can fight. The story then deviates from the canon arc by showing what happened on earth during the Namek saga. As with most of the Z-fighters having not survived the Saiyan saga, Mr. Satan decides to stay on earth and enter the 24'th Budokai in search of new Z-fighters to replace the perished ones and train them in a dojo which he shall fund through the prize money. He brings forth this plan while recovering from his fight against Vegeta in the hospital. It's in the hospital that Gohan and Videl first meet. It is during his quest to start a dojo and train new Z-fighters that Time Mr. Satan's wife falls ill and dies. In order to keep himself grounded, because his child needs him more than ever now, Mr. Satan and Videl travel to capsule Corp to live with the Exiled Namekian population. While there, Grand Elder Moori decides that a very shaken and grief stricken Mr. Satan is worthy of a favor and unlocks his hidden potential. On Mr. Satan's request he does the same to Videl, who's hidden potential actually is much greater than her father's. After being inspired by Vegeta's remark that if she had been born a Saiyan, she'd be send off to conquer a world by now, Videl is ready for training. * As a result she learns how to control her ki much earlier than in canon. * Is able to fly before she had her 10'th birthday. * Becomes her father's number one student at his dojo, using the grief over losing her mother as fuel for her power. The story is then picked up three years later when the best of Mr. Satan's students are patrolling the city where Future Trunks said the android attack would take place. Mr. Satan and Videl join Goku and the other Z-fighters on the mountain overlooking the city to keep and eye on developments. The now 12 year old Gohan and Videl are starting to display keen interest in each other and their fathers look on approvingly. But then one of Mr. Satan's students sounds the alarm, the androids have arrived and only a few seconds after relaying that message, the town explodes. Goku then orders Mr. Satan and Videl to go and help out in the city while he will lead the androids away to make sure there aren't more casualties. But after a few moments of helping out the rescue services, Mr Satan gets another call; Goku has fallen Ill and needs to be brought home. Deciding that he is perfectly capable of being a one man damage control team, Mr Satan sends Videl to help with bringing Goku home. Mr. Satan then spends at least three days working together with the emergency services to rescue people trapped in the rubble, putting out fires and saving lives left and right. While he's doing so, news helicopters and other media are constantly documenting his actions, cementing his status as a hero. As he pulls off his intercom after the last rescue has been completed, the whole world erupts in cheer. Category:Fan Fiction